onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buffalo
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | age = 30 | dfbackcolor = F2BA44 | dftextcolor = 727180 | dfname = Guru Guru no Mi | dfename = Spin-Spin Fruit | dfmeaning = Spin | dftype = Paramecia }} Buffalo is a combatant of the Donquixote Pirates and an officer of the Pica Army. Appearance Buffalo is a large man with disproportionate, thin limbs. His dark hair is arranged in a propeller-like formation, and he has protruding teeth where his crew's Jolly Roger is depicted. He wears a yellow fur coat and wraps thick chains around his body, and is seen wearing a pair of strange-shaped boots. Ten years before the takeover of Dressrosa, Buffalo's buckteeth did not yet carry the crew's symbol, and his hair was organized in more of a clover-petals formation. His clothes were darker in color than his current attire. 16 years ago he still looked very similar but had two antennae-shaped hair coming out from his head. His body was already massive and he was wearing a beanie. Gallery Personality Buffalo is perfectly fine with that fact that Donquixote Doflamingo destroyed eight cities and all the people living there, simply for the sake of keeping Baby 5 away from her "boyfriends". He seems to be a compulsive gambler, and enjoys gambling as he asked Baby 5 for a loan of 2,000,000, despite just teasing asking her how high in debt she is, so he can take it to the casino after their mission. He apparently does not approve of cheaters, as a group of hustlers swindling a blind man in Acacia were noted to only have been doing so because of Buffalo's absence. Despite his aloof and greedy personality, he also seems to be very enthusiastic, as he is almost always seen smiling. He also has a habit of saying "nnnniin" during his sentences, to imitate the sound of a propeller. Abilities and Powers As a combatant of a Shichibukai's crew, it stands to reason that Buffalo is a powerful fighter. He has been partnered with Baby 5, and the two of them use their abilities in conjuncture with each other to make powerful combinations. Buffalo has been shown to possess incredible endurance, as he was able to take several powerful attacks such as Franky Shogun's General Cannon and Nami's Thunder Breed Tempo before finally being knocked unconscious by Usopp's Totsugeki Ryuseigun. Devil Fruit Buffalo ate the Guru Guru no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to turn into a rotating man. This grants him the ability to turn his limbs into propellers, which allows him to fly across the sea and skies and, due to his large body, serve as a means of transportation, as seen when he and Baby 5 were flying over the coast of Punk Hazard, as well as spin all the propellers on his own body to create powerful gusts of wind. He can also create centripetal force by spinning his own body and use it in conjunction with Baby 5's weaponized body to increase the damage she can inflict. Swordsmanship Buffalo uses his own rotational abilities in conjunction with Baby 5's ability to transform into a full-body blade to create a powerful spinning cut that can cut through incoming projectiles or pierce through heavy armor. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, the Donquixote Pirates stormed the palace. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc When Trafalgar Law plotted to steal SAD from Punk Hazard, Doflamingo decided to send Buffalo and Baby 5 to assist Vergo, Monet, and Caesar Clown in exterminating Law, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines led by Smoker and Tashigi. Off the coast of Punk Hazard, the two traveled towards the island, with Baby 5 riding on top of Buffalo, who was flying with his propellers. As Baby 5 complained about how Doflamingo killed her eight fiances and destroyed the towns of their respective origins, Buffalo defended Doflamingo's actions by saying that he was merely trying to protect Baby 5 from the consequences of her rash decisions, and that their young master treats her like a younger sister more than anything. Buffalo then mocked Baby 5's habit of never rejecting any requests by taunting her about her debt, to which she snapped at him that she knows about this. Right after that, Buffalo then took advantage of his partner's personality flaw by asking for a loan of 2,000,000 so that he will be able to go to the casino when they return to Dressrosa, to which Baby 5 happily agreed. As the conversation reached an end, the two entered Punk Hazard's vicinity, which was covered in H2S gas released by Caesar's Shinokuni. When Baby 5 offered to blast away the smokescreen, Buffalo insists that he would do so instead, and when she jumped off of his back, he spun his own body rapidly to create a gust of wind. After the gas was dispelled and the tanker ship uncovered, the two decided to wait for Monet, Caesar, and Vergo, when suddenly, a massive explosion came from the tanker. Thinking that it blew up at first, they instantly realized that something struck it. Upon seeing that the something was Caesar Clown, having been sent flying by Monkey D. Luffy, Buffalo contacted Doflamingo and reported it; the surprised Shichibukai immediately changed their mission to recovering Caesar and returning to Dressrosa immediately. They then contemplated what they should do about Monet and Vergo, but they ultimately decided that their captain's orders are first priority. As they approached Caesar's unconscious body, Baby 5 saw someone standing on the deck of the tanker; Buffalo argued that it was impossible for anyone to survive the deadly gas, but it turned out to be Franky in his robot. electrocuted by Nami's attack.]] After seeing Buffalo flying in midair, Franky attacked, causing Buffalo and Baby 5 to falter. They immediately regained their stability and after Baby 5's Gatling gun attack failed to cause any damage to the Franky Shogun mech, Buffalo swung Baby 5 in her "Espada Girl" sword form with his rotating ability to cut through Franky's shield projectile. Seeing Franky as a detriment to retrieving Caesar, Buffalo used his "Spinning Cannon" to launch Baby 5 in her "Missile Girl" form at Franky to cause a massive explosion. Franky Shogun withstood the attack and continued the battle. After realizing that he was having trouble dealing with the robot, Buffalo contacted Doflamingo again, and the Shichibukai ordered them to deal with the robot, as he would be there shortly. Baby 5 transformed into a sickle, and with Buffalo, managed to pierce Franky Shogun's left arm. Undeterred, Franky blew them away with General Cannon. Buffalo and Baby 5 managed to get back up, but upon seeing Law, the Marines, and the Straw Hat Pirates approaching, they decided to grab Caesar and run. As they fled through the sky, Nami struck them down with Lightning Breed Tempo before the pair were finished off by Usopp's Totsugeki Ryuseigun. The three were then seen briefly before the Straw Hats, the G-5 Marines, and the former Punk Hazard soldiers started their party. After the Straw Hats, the G-5, and Law were done celebrating their success, Law decided to decapitate Buffalo and Baby 5. Both heads were then put on a raft and sent towards the direction that Doflamingo is coming from. Upon seeing Doflamingo, Buffalo shouted out to him. He apologized to Doflamingo for failing him and said that he wanted to apologize by taking his own life. Doflamingo told him and Baby 5 that he did not need an explanation, since they only followed his orders. Both him and Baby 5 then listened to the conversation between Doflamingo and Law. When Law demanded Doflamingo to resign his position as a Shichibukai, Buffalo got mad. While the G-5 Marines and Caesar's former test subjects looked for all people who were petrified and left behind, some of the Marines came across the decapitated bodies of Buffalo and Baby 5. While the baffled Marines pondered what to do with them, their heads seemingly came flying down from the sky and attached themselves to the bodies. It was then revealed that Doflamingo accompanied the two back to Punk Hazard, to look for Law and the Straw Hat Pirates. Before Doflamingo could kill Smoker, Kuzan suddenly appeared and interrupted him. Rather than fighting Kuzan, Doflamingo left Punk Hazard with both Buffalo and Baby 5. Dressrosa Arc When the royal palace was under attack, Buffalo and Baby 5 were seen in the second floor suit room as Doflamingo interrogated Law about the Straw Hats' objectives. When Sugar lost consciousness, all the toys in Dressrosa returned to their original forms. As the Donquixote Family's hold on the kingdom crumbled, Buffalo screamed in terror when Kyros decapitated Doflamingo. Infuriated at Doflamingo's supposed death, Buffalo tried to attack Kyros in retribution, but was quickly defeated by having his neck snapped and being thrown out of the tower. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga Buffalo's coat has a furry collar. In the anime it's the same as the rest of his coat. Major Battles * Buffalo and Baby 5 vs. Franky (inside Franky Shogun) * Buffalo, Baby 5, and Caesar Clown (while escaping from Punk Hazard) vs. Nami and Usopp * Buffalo vs. Kyros Trivia * Buffalo has the habit of ending his sentences with "-''dasuyan''". References Site Navigation ru:Баффало de:Buffalo it:Buffalo id:Buffalo Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists